The Next League: A Pokémon Fanfiction
by Truephilosopher
Summary: Miracle, a young Snivy, is the son of the famous Serperior Viney and Iva. His best friends are a Ralts, Tirtouga, Larvesta, Zoroark, and Kabuto. In the peaceful land of Pokétopia, no harm has ever come to them. But when the mysterious Yveltal threatens to destroy everything, Miracle and company will team up with Team Noble and the legendary Xerneas in order to save their world.
1. Prolouge

**Chapter 1. Prolouge**

**Wazzup! This is my first fanfiction on this site so don't pound me too hard, okay? Just want to put in disclaimers quick. I do NOT own Pokémon. Another thing, by the way. I might also throw in a few of my own made-up Pokémon along the way, too. So heads up! Now let us begin our story. Enjoy!**

**Note: This will be ****_extremely_**** short**

"..."

"Rise, child."

"Rise."

"... Uhh..."

"She's awake!"

"Wha? Huh? What's going on?"

"Unisa. You have lost your life, and have perished. But we, the Legendary Council, have decided to give you second chance."

"What?"

"You have been chosen amongst countless others to be our messenger. It is very important job, and we have all agreed the you are the only one we can entrust this task to. Is this not true, Mew?"

"Oh, it's true all right! Your so lucky to be out messenger! Congratulations! In order to get back your life essence, you need to give a mirage Pokémon this wing! He lives on Mt. Faraway. If you get there before sundown on the Summer Solstice, we'll let you live! Bye!"

"Wait, I have more questions!"

Arceus paused. He thought for a moment and then decided that it would be best to let her know more.

"Very well, then. However, you must be told in riddles.

"Huh? Well, okay."

"_Once long ago, a rainbow gave happiness to all who looked to the sky. It was a mirage of many colors. Three beasts were its servants. Give them emptiness to recieve color. Then climb the land far from civilization to be given life."_

"Um... Okay."

"Good luck, child."

"Bye bye!" (Mew)

"May you have enough time." (Dialga)

"May you have enough space." (Palkia)

"Never give up. Have A strong will." (Azelf)

"Farewell, Unisa. May the light of the moon guide you." (Cresselia)

"GOODBYE, UNISA. YOU'RE CHANCES OF SUCCESS ARE FROM 23 TO 96%." (Deoxys)

"Victory to you! Have enough energy to carry on!" (Victini)

"Goodbye, everyone!"

There was a flash of light, and then Unisa was out cold.


	2. My Little Miracle

**Chapter 2: My Little Miracle**

**Hello again, fellow readers! It is I, the one and only Truephilosopher! Just letting you know, I will be using Pokémon from generations 1-6 in this Fanfiction. Also, I will allow you all to ask the characters questions! You'll see what I mean later. Enjoy!**

**Dislclaimers: I do NOT own Pokémon.**

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

"Mm."

"C'mon, champ. Wake up."

Miracle forced his eyes open and rubbed them with his leaf-like hands.  
He blinked them as he stared at a Serperior's handsome white face.

"*Yawn* Good morning, dad."

"C'mon, little guy. Mom's made us all roasted Pecha, Custap and Leppa berries for breakfast."

The little Snivy leaped out of bed at hearing this news. He loved it when his mother made salads with Pecha berries.

"Veeeeee!

"Hahaha! C'mon, son. Don't keep her waiting." His father winked.

"Okay."

Miracle skipped behind his father, following him into the kitchen. He was greeted by the smell of berry salad and his mother's gentle smile.

"Good morning, my little miracle."

That was what she always called him. It was one of the reasons he got his name. His mother always saw him as a miracle, a gift from Arceus. The other reason he got his name was because of the Miracle Seed, an item meant to be held by a grass-type.

"Morning, mom."

Miracle hopped into his seat and immediately set to work on his breakfast.

His father slithered over to where his mother watched her child, and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning, my lovely Iva."

"Morning, dear Viney."

The two Serperior made their way to the table where Miracle was eating. Iva giggled when she saw her son happily forking a piece of Custap berry into his mouth.

"Enjoying your berries?"

"Uh huh." Miracle replied.

He marveled at his parents. His father was a mighty Serperior who had fought alongside the mighty Zekrom, Cobalion, and Landorus. His mother was a lovely shiny whom his father had taken quite an interest in when they first met. She was the leader of Team I.V.A., a rescue team that consisted of her, a Volcorona, and a Carracosta named Archi. The two other Pokémon had also fought alongside his father. His parents both had gentle natures, and were loving guardians.

Miracle watched the two Serperior take their place at their seats, and start on their meal.

After breakfast was over, the three Pokémon were filled to the brim with berries.

"That was delicious." His father complimented.

His wife giggled at the comment, and said, "I'm glad someone appreciates my cooking."

"I liked it too!" Miracle gleefully added.

"Why thank you, Miracle." His mother responded.

Then she added, "By the way Miracle, Mindy told me she and the others were going to meet Team Noble today. Want to join them?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Miracle leaped out his seat in joy. Team Noble was one the strongest rescue teams in Pokétopia. Their leader was a Charizard named Thomas, who was rumored to have come from the human world as a Charmander, and saved the Pokémon world alongside his partner, Treeko, who was now a Sceptile. They had traveled almost all over the world, and even defeated a large number of legendary Pokémon. Two of their most trusted members were an Absol, who had joined the two during exile, and a Poliwrath who had aided them in their travels through the Stormy Sea as a Poliwhirl. They were only the Silver Rank, but they were very strong. Rumors even had it that Thomas could become human again any time he wanted after meeting Arceus, who had given him the power to do so for his heroic deeds.

"You seem very excited." His mother said momentarily.

"Yep, because today I'm going to meet a rescue team with my best friends!"

"Well, your mother forgot to mention that your friends are going right now. Better hurry, little guy." His father chipped in.

"Wait, really? Then I better get going! Bye!"

"Bye!" His parents said in unison.

Miracle sprinted out the door and into the road. He looked up towards the sun and felt its rays fill him with energy. He took in a deep breath of air, and exhaled. It truly was a beautiful morning.

"Morning, Miracle."

Miracle turned to see who it was, and greeted them cheerfully with a warm smile.

"Hi Mindy."

Mindy was a Ralts no more than his age, about one Pokémon year, and his oldest friend. They played together a lot, and she always comforted him when he felt sad. Miracle would never admit it, but he also harbored a crush on her. She was pretty cute. Little did he know she felt the same way.

"Did your mom tell you what we were doing today?"

Miracle nodded.

"Then come on, silly, let's go!"

She led him by the hand to a small clearing in the Tiny Woods. It was nice there, and Miracle felt at ease taking in the aroma of the small flowers.

"This way!"

Mindy pulled him over to the left of the clearing, where he started to hear a voice.

"...And there we were, face to face with Kyogre for the third time. Once again, it was raining, so he had and advantage. But we were stronger. I started of with a long-range flamethrower... Oh, hey Mindy. I see you brought the Snivy."

It was Thomas, who looked right at Miracle.

"T-t-t... T-t-t... T-t-t..."

"Yeah, it's me. But you should also say hello to Sceptile."

Sceptile spoke up now.

"Hey, little guy! What's your name?"

"M-m... Miracle."

"Great to meet you, Miracle! I'm sure we'll get along just fine!"

Momentarily, a white, mammalian quadruped walked up to Miracle.

"Absol."

"Please, the honor is mine, young Miracle." Absol responded, rather well-mannered.

"Hey, what about me?"

Miracle and Absol turned to see who's rough voice just cut into their conversation. It belonged to Poliwrath.

"What's up, man, it's great to meet you! I'm Poliwrath, nice to know ya!" He continued as he took a firm hold on Miracle's hand and shook it violently.

"Nice to meet you, too." Miracle dizzily responded, still recuperating from the handshake.

"Um, Miracle, you don't look so good." Said Archie, the Snivy's Tirtouga friend.

"Yeah, I would agree with him." Said Larvesta, another friend of Miracle's. It was rumored that Archie had a secret crush on her, but kept it hidden because he didn't think that it would work out between the two of them.

"I- I'm okay... Yeah, I think some help."

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at this comment. It took while before Thomas finally spoke up.

"Here, maybe this'll help."

He rummaged through his satchel and pulled out a Persim Berry. He tossed to a dizzy Miracle, who eyed the berry before eating it. Momentarily, his dizziness faded away.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?"

"It's a Persim Berry." Thomas replied. "It heals confusion."

"Thanks!" Miracle responded.

"De nada."

"What?"

"He's speaking a language from the human world." Sceptile said. "I think it's called 'Spanish'? Very few Pokémon speak it."

"Yep, and the translation for what I just said is 'You're welcome." Thomas chimed in. "Just to clear things up, ya know."

"Um, okay, thanks!"

"Uhh, I'm bored. Dad, could you show em' already?" Zoroark, another friend of Miracle's, rudely interrupted.

"Zoroark, patience. Also, I'm not your father. I'm your adopted guardian."

"Alright, alright Thomas..." Zoroark impatiently silenced the Charizard with. He gave a disapproving stare.

"What is she talking about?" Miracle asked.

"Well, Miracle, Thomas and friends have agreed to give the six of us a little present for each of us to keep!" Mindy answered.

"Really?"

Mindy nodded.

"Yeeeeeeeeee!" The little Snivy shouted with glee.

"Okay, since the surprise is ruined, we're just going to give you all the gifts now." Thomas said.

Miracle, Mindy, Archie, Larvesta, and Zoroark showed their approval. Suddenly, Larvesta remembered something.

"Wait...where's Kabuto?"

"I'm right here."

Larvesta yelped in fear and jumped back to meet the face if the Shellfish Pokémon. He started laughing.

"Kabuto! Not cool!" Larvesta scolded.

"Oh, yes it was! You should've seen the look on your face!" Kabuto responded. He continued laughing. Larvesta narrowed her eyes and grunted.

Clearing his throught, Sceptile intervened. "Okay, now that everyone is here, it's time to hand out the gifts! Archie, you're first."

"I wonder what mine is!" The Tirtouga thought aloud.

He went over to Sceptile and received a blue box from him. He opened it to find a strange blue item with holes on the top. It smelled like salt.

"Is it pie?" He asked. Typical Archie, always asking weird questions.

Sceptile laughed. "No, silly! It called a Sea Incense. It is and exotic item that boosts the power of Water-type moves, and enables Mantine to give birth to Mantyke. It smells just like the ocean, too!"

"It _does_ smell like the ocean!" Archie excitedly agreed. "Thanks!"

"Oh, oh! Me next!" Mindy shouted raising her hand, eager to receive her present.

Thomas shrugged ."Eh, sure. Why not."

Mindy dashed over to where the great Charizard was standing, and held her arms out. Thomas laughed, and handed her a box like just like the other one, only it was pink. The Ralts threw off the top and took out a teal, oval-shaped object.

Thomas began. "It's a Dawn Stone. It allows a male Kirlia to evolve into a Gallade. It is also quite beautiful to look at, is it not?"

"It is beautiful." Mindy responded. She gazed in awe at the shining stone, then looked back up at Thomas. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Thomas replied, and he winked at her. Mindy walked away, blushing.

"I want to go next!" Kabuto shouted.

"Then come over here!" Poliwrath answered back.

Kabuto floated over to where the Tadpole Pokémon was, and received a brown box. He opened it to reveal a tiny, plush Clefairy.

"I'm not a baby. Why did you get me this?"

"This item is called a Poké Doll. You use it to distract wild Pokémon so can guarantee escape from them. Remember, it only works on _wild_ Pokémon. Got it?"

"Yeah, but, aren't we all civilized? What do you mean wild?"

"Wild Pokémon are often unable to talk, smaller than sentient Pokémon, and can be caught in Poké balls. They come from the human world through a recently discovered portal at the bottom of Mt. Coronet. They can be trained, and evolve through battling, not age."

"Oh, ok, interesting... Well, thanks!"

"And brings us to our next present." Absol spoke up. "Zoroark, if you don't mind, I would like to present you with your gift."

Absol turned around for a moment, and then faced Zoroark again, this time holding a black box in his mouth. He walked over to her and dropped the box in her hand. Zoroark slowly took off the top, and gasped when she saw a purple and white sphere with red decals resting inside.

"It is a Master Ball. It can be used to catch any wild Pokémon without fail. Use it wisely."

"Thank you..." Zoroark replied.

"Don't thank me, thank Thomas."

He turned to the Charizard, who nodded towards Zoroark.

"Thank you, Da- I mean, Thomas. I've always wanted one of these."

"I know. Lucky for you, I had a spare in my bag. You're welcome, by the way."

Zoroark then resumed taking in the features of the Master Ball, surprised that her guardian had managed to find her just what she had always wanted.

"Ok, who's next?"

"Oh! I'll go, I'll go!" Miracle blurted out, jumping up and down in anticipation.

"Ok, here ya go!"

Instead of a box, there was a black, rectangular device in Thomas' hand. It had a picture of a Poké ball on it.

"I couldn't fit it in a box."

"Whoa..."

Miracle seized the black rectangle and observed the thing he now clutched in his hands.

"It's called a Pokédex. It tells you anything you need to know about any Pokémon just by scanning it. Observe."

Thomas took the device and turned towards Sceptile. He pressed a button on the side of the Pokédex and a thin green beam of light came out of the device. It went up and down the Pokémon's body, then faded. Suddenly, an image of Sceptile appeared on the screen. Then abruptly, the Pokédex started to speak.

"Sceptile. The Forest Pokémon. The leaves growing on Sceptile's body are very sharp edged. This Pokémon is without peer in jungle combat."

"Whooooaaaa." The six children said in unison. Thomas then handed back the Pokédex to Miracle.

"Thanks, Thomas!"

With that, he walked back to the group, still fascinated by his gift.

"And now, last but not least, the lovely Larvesta!" Thomas said.

Larvesta giggled as she went up to receive her present. She was amused by Thomas' display.

Thomas handed her a light green box, which she opened up momentarily. She took out what looked like...

"An Occa Berry! I love these! This will be perfect for my garden at home! Thanks, Thomas!"

"Okay, well now that you all have your gifts, it is time for you to go. Besides, we need to go to Uproar Forest find Chestnuts! The Mankey are threatening to destroy the base again. Later!"

"Bye!" Everyone shouted. After Team Noble was out of sight, the six Pokémon went their separate ways.

"So, how was your day, Miracle?" Viney asked his son. He, his wife, and his son were having a dinner of Chople and Leppa berries.

"It was great! We all got gifts from Thomas and the others! Look, I even got a Pokédex!" The little Snivy held out his gift to his parents.

"You don't say." His mother Iva said, fascinated.

"Say, what model is that?"

"Umm..."

Miracle checked the Pokédex.

"It doesn't say. But look, there's something on the back. It says: Dear Miracle, this is a custom model Pokédex. I made it myself just for you. I hope you will do something I never have with it: fill it up. If you do one day, come and see me. For now, go scan some Pokémon! Best Regards, Thomas."

"Wow. He must have heard a lot about you and found you very interesting to go through all that trouble. Though how did he find out about you?" Viney said.

"Well, maybe I told him a little bit about Miracle..." Iva said.

"So that's how he knew! You knew each other because you were both in rescue teams, and you told him about Miracle and probably set this whole thing up, didn't you?"

"Okay, you got me. I was talking to Thomas one day, and I brought up Miracle. We talked about him for a while, and then Thomas asked if Miracle would like to meet him. I said he would love too, and then we talked about what the gifts would be. It was my idea to give Larvesta the Occa Berry."

"Of course." Miracle said.

"Then after that, I had Mindy spread the news about your little meet. You all didn't suspect a thing, and basically, the plan worked." Iva finished.

"So... Basically, what your saying is, you planned this whole thing?" Miracle asked.

"Well, not the whole thing, but yeah." The Serperior admitted.

"Wow! Thanks, mom!" Miracle said. With that, he leaped out of his seat and into his mother's arms, laughing gleefully. Iva looked back at her husband, who nodded, and she nodded back. She then turned her gaze back to the little Snivy nestled between her arms.

"You're very welcome, my little miracle."

**Well, that's the end of the chapter everybody. Now to tell you what I mean by "ask the characters questions". In the comments, you will be aloud to type in the name of a member of the cast, and then write them them a question to answer. They will respond during the beginning of the following chapter.  
Ex.  
Kabuto  
Do you like Larvesta?  
Sincerely, (Anonymous)  
Response:  
No way, (Anonymous)! I do not like Larvesta! And besides, I have my eyes on somebody else... Bye!  
You get it? Well if you do, great job! By the way, I would just like to say a quick something. Most of the characters in the this Fanfiction are based off of the Pokémon I have in my White Version and Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team games. I will even be adding some Pokémon from my Pokémon X game soon! Well, see ya! Make sure to leave comments and questions!**


End file.
